1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved a camouflage tube, a portable camouflage concealment structure and, more particularly, pertains to a portable concealment structure for photographers and hunters and bird watchers for allowing movement by the observer within the structure while still maintaining the concealment and allowing the observer to have full 360.degree. vision from his position inside the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of complex and difficult-to-deploy concealment structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, complex and difficult-to-deploy concealment structures heretofore devised and utilized having many parts and being difficult to operate and maintain in conditions typically found in outdoor situations requiring concealment effects and in particular, maintaining the visual concealment effect while allowing movement of the observer within the structure are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of complex and difficult-to-deploy concealment structures. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,706 issued to Jones discloses a portable self-contained blind to conceal a hunter or a photographer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,717 issued to Horsmann discloses a portable hunting blind structure adapted for hunting ducks and geese wherein the blind is arranged to resemble a bale of hay.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,837 issued to Powlus discloses a hunter's blind having a shape of a feeding goose to attract wild geese to the blind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,542 issued to McSwain et al. discloses a hunting blind assembly having a collapsible umbrella roof structure and a plurality of polygonal side body panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,939 issued to Barton discloses a portable knock-down duck blind having a frame formed of a plurality of arcuate shaped metal tubes adapted to support a removable waterproof fabric cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 334,627 issued to Morris appears to disclose an inflatable hunting blind having a roof structure.
In this respect, the camouflage tube, the portable camouflage concealment structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable concealment structure for photographers and hunters and bird watchers.